<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marauders Headcanons by laymedowninsheetsoflinen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779676">Marauders Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laymedowninsheetsoflinen/pseuds/laymedowninsheetsoflinen'>laymedowninsheetsoflinen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laymedowninsheetsoflinen/pseuds/laymedowninsheetsoflinen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>my personal headcanons about our favourite boys &amp; friends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marauders Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>• jock (obviously), can &amp; will do 5 hour training sessions before a quidditch match<br/>
• mother hen - commonly heard phrases include "Pads, stop whining &amp; do your homework", "Food is actually required for most beings, Moony. Eat the damn soup - you're sick", "Wormtail, I think Mary would be more impressed if you were alive, stOp trying to do tricks on the stairs"<br/>
• dork dork dork, honestly this boy gets adorably giggly over the stupidest puns, &amp; then if there's Regulus or Lily involved? he blushes if either even make eye contact with him. God help him if he ever tOUches them - the poor boy blushes so much you'd think he'd had an allergic reaction (&amp; by touching I literally mean brushing past each other in a crowded hallway)<br/>
• the biggest wolfstar shipper omg, poor lad has had to put up with every bit of their bs (&amp; cuteness too tbf)<br/>
• huge nerd - knows literally everything there is to know about quidditch (unsurprisingly), but also knows tons of random stuff like birth dates of authors no one has ever heard of or the Latin for random objects</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, this is my first fanfic! I'm  planning on starting on some full length pieces soon so keep an eye out for those, too.<br/>please leave a comment as I'd love to hear from you :)<br/>you can also find me on tumblr: laymedowninsheetsoflinen<br/>I also have a cottagecore/grandmacore tumblr if you're into that sort of thing :)  : cuddlyandwarm</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>